Tiffania no Tsukaima
by Neozangetsu
Summary: After settling into the Tristain Academy of Magic, Tiffania is given a chance to summon a familiar of her own. When she completes the ritual, she summons a familiar that surprises everyone. How will she deal with being a void mage? Pairings coming soon!


****

Me: Yo people! Neo is here to try something new, writing a story for... (dramatic pause)...

**Louise: Stupid idiot! Get on with it already! **

**Me: Fine! (mutters) Noisy bitch...**

**Louise: (angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (takes out wand, that begins to glow blue.)**

**Me: (scared) Nothing! **

**Louise: (smirks) Thought so!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Sheesh! One muttered insult and you try to blow me up! Shouldn't you be with Saito to make sure he isn't doing anything "perverted"?**

**Louise: (gasps) You're right! That stupid dog is probably with the dumb maid again! (storms off)**

**Me: ...Yeah... Anyway, by the category this story is in, and the fact that a special guest popped outta thin air, this is a Zero no Tsukaima fic. I haven't done anything other than Naruto and Tales of Symphonia for a while now, so I thought I would do something different.**

**(offscreen) Louise: YOU STUPID DOG!! **

**Saito: Wait! Louise! It's not what you- **

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!)**

**Louise: (smirks) Don't you dare let me catch you doing anymore perverted acts, stupid dog! Especially with that maid!**

**Saito: (unconscious) Ugh... the pain...**

**(back to regular screen) Me: (sweatdrops) Anyway, this an idea I came up with all on my own! So please enjoy. Announcer voice guy! Do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Neozangetsu does not, will not, and shall not ever own Zero no Tsukaima. Because he didn't make it. This story though, is his. Got it?**

**Me: Yosh! Let's get this party started!**

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

"Japanese Speech"

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Summon Servant Ritual!**

Sunlight greeted the windows of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Birds chirped, winds blew, and people yawned as they woke up.

In one of the in academy dorms, a half-elf girl lay on her bed sleeping peacefully with cute muted snores.

She had long light orange hair that went all the way down to her back. Rather cute pointed ears that twitched every so often as she slept. A cute heart shaped face, that had no blemishes or boils. Her skin looked soft and healthy, as it was not pail or so. She had a great figure, her shapely body had curves in all the right places. She was rather... erm... _well endowed_ is the best way to describe it. She had a large bust that jiggled with almost every little movement that she made, and it stretched the pure white nightgown she wore.

This is Tiffania Westwood. The so called 'Fairy of The Forest' and cousin to Queen Henrietta.

(A/N: Male readers: (glares) Put away those erections of yours! You better not be jerkin' off to a picture of her later! Female Readers: I don't think I need to say anything to you. But if you are a lesbian, then... y'know I don't know what to say really. (shrugs) Carry on!)

She yawned as the sunlight hit her face, and she slowly rose up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes cutely, before getting ready for the day. She brushed her hair, put on the academy uniform, and she smiled at the mirror, ready for whatever life had in store for her.

_'I can already tell today is going to be great!' _She thought smiling.

Tiffania left her room, and traveled through the hallways as some boys looked at her with hearts in their eyes. Some of them with lust. She sighed, they wouldn't ever leave her alone, and she was uncomfortable with their attention.

When she made it to the courtyard, she smiled as she saw her friends were all there. Even the Queen herself was there, as she was talking to Saito Hiraga, Gandalfr familiar to the Void mage Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. On his back was his talking sword Derflinger. Said pink haired master was right next to him.

"Saito-san! Louise-san! Henrietta-nee-chan!(1)" She called out as she ran towards them waving. Not noticing her impressive bust bouncing around.

When she reached them, she saw Saito blushing, but she didn't hear him mutter 'Bust Revolution!' under his breath. Louise looked annoyed as she was twitching. And Henrietta was just smiling as she was oblivious to said 'things' jiggling around.

"Hello Tiffania-nee-chan. I was just here with Agnes to check to see how you were doing." Henrietta said with her ever sweet smile.

Tiffania giggled, "I am doing very well. I've made so many new friends here at the academy!" She said happily.

Henrietta nodded happily at her cousin, happy at the progress she had made. But before she could speak again, the Principal of the Academy, Osmond had come up to the big-breasted half-elf, his mouse familiar, Motsognir, atop his head. He readied himself to deliver good news to Tiffania as he spoke,

"Miss Westwood?" He asked, needing her attention.

She turned around, and he blushed pervertedly as he stared at her breasts as they jiggled, just before snapping out of it and doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Erm... Miss Westwood, as a qualified Second Year student, It is my duty to allow you to do the Summon Servant Ritual to be given a chance to recieve your own familiar. All the other Second Year students have theirs, and now it is your turn." He said in official business tone.

Tiffania was really happy at the development, She could finally get her very own familiar! Eavesdroppers nearby who were listening had spread the news around like wildfire. Both guys and girls came to the field where they first summoned their familiars. They guys wanting to see what 'their' beautiful Tiffania would get, and the girls just out of pure interest.

The young half-elf girl took a calming breath as she prepared herself. Looking around her she saw many students looking at her,which just made her nervous.

Tiffania closed her eyes and shut out everyone. She didn't like the attention. She raised up her wand as magic energy began forming.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood. I call upon the familar destiny has betrothed to me. Pentagon of the five powers, open the gate of summoning. Let my voice be thy guidance, and reveal my familiar!" A large blue circle with a star in the middle appeared under Tiffania's feet. "Please answer my summoning!" It began spinning rapidly and then, without warning, the area exploded.

Everyone coughed as smoke covered the field. It blocked everyone's vision. The only thing remotely visible was the black silhouette in the middle of the cloud.

Everyone could see again, and they all looked as the smoke in the middle of the grounds blew away. Everyone, even Osmond, gasped.

In the middle of the grounds was an unconscious young man. He looked at least 19 or 20 years old. He had spiky black hair that had silver streaks running through it. Wolf-like canines jutted out of his upper lip. He wore a dark blue tee-shirt, and an open black vest with sliver trimmings over it. His forearms had silver guards on them, and his hands had black fingerless gloves. Over his legs he had black baggy pants with silver stripes down the sides. He wore some black and blue sneakers on his feet. Some of his muscles could be seen through his clothes, which made some of the girls blush. Saito noticed a rather well made japanese katana at his left side, and another rather rusty katana on his right.

The man groaned as he got up, and spoke to himself, "Damnit... that hurt. Who would've expected a large silver circle thingy just swallowing ya' up!" He grumbled in japanese. Saito gaped in shock as he heard his native language.

Louise was frozen, '_She summoned a human familiar just like I did! Is she... is she the other Void Mage Sheffield wanted me to call?'_ Louise asked herself thinking back to one of he encounters she had with the Mioznitnirn.

The man looked around, and he was shocked at the surroundings and the people. He didn't want to be ambushed like he'd been in the past, so he drew the katana on his left, and it shone in the light.

The 3 foot long blade was silver with a black edge. It was completely straight and the blade's condition made it look like it was brand new. The guard was gold and shaped into a eight pointed star. The hilt was an ocean blue, and it had white diamond patterns going down both sides. The pommel was a silver wolf's head with its mouth open. A black chain came out of the wolf's mouth, at the end was a broken link.

Tiffania looked alarmed, "Please calm down! We don't wish to hurt you." She said soothingly.

The man looked confused. The girl spoke French. He'd only taken a few classes but he understood most words, he just couldn't speak them. She told him to calm down, and she seemed honest. There was no ill intent coming from her, so he did as she asked.

He sheathed his blade, and spoke, "Okay. Please tell me where I am, and who you are. I will not hesitate to attack if you come near."

Everyone except Saito didn't understand a word he had just said.

"Saito, he is speaking the same language you were when I summoned you. Who is he?" Louise asked her familiar.

Saito smiled at her, "Louise, he is from my world. He is from Earth. I can speak to him, so let me handle it." He cautioned to everyone. He turned to the cautious stranger, with a friendly smile.

"Like my friend said earlier, we aren't here to hurt you. And we can explain everything later." Saito said.

The man looked suprised, "You can speak japanese? The only things I heard from these guys were words in French." He said scratching his head with a finger.

Saito was surprised this time, "French?" He shook his head, "Okay never mind. I am Hiraga Saito, nice to meet you." He introduced himself as he bowed.

The stranger smiled a bit, "I am Kazama Neo." He also bowed in respect.

Neo looked confused as he looked around, "This may be rude, but where the hell am I?! One minute I was walking down the road and the next thing I see is a silver portal sucking me up." He said.

Saito smiled sympathetically, "Yeah. I understand what happened. This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, on another planet. And like you Neo, I was also summoned here in the exact same way you were." He explained.

Neo wasn't really shocked, he figured that would be the case. And he didn't mind being dragged to another world, he didn't want to live with the jerks back at his old home. In fact, they were lots nicer than back at the dump he lived in.

"Maa... I guess it isn't really that shocking. It actually looks like a pretty nice place. So Saito, if I was summoned here like you were, how were you summoned here?" Neo asked.

"I was summoned as a Familiar for my master Louise." He said as he pointed to said pink haired girl.

Neo chuckled as he got a mock perverted look on his face, "Master, Saito? Ohoho. I've just met you and find out that you're under the ownership of a dominatrix at home. What does she do to you, Saito? Whip you?" Neo laughed out.

Saito blushed like mad, and he couldn't lie about anything because Louise does whip him when she's mad at him. So he cried out indignantly at Neo in japanese. Everyone now got confused at the fact that Saito was blushing, and Louise couldn't shake off the feeling it had something to do with her.

They conversed a bit more, a few frowns and smiles here and there. Neo had a nervous look on his face, and Saito had a reassuring smile at the end of their conversation. They both nodded.

"Okay guys, he'll trust you. His name is Neo Kazama." He said to Tiffania and Osmond.

Tiffania nodded, and blushed as she thought about the next part that Louise told her about. She gathered her courage and walked up to Neo. He looked confused, until Tiffania's hands touched the sides of his face. He blushed madly.

The magic circle appeared again as she began the last part, "Pentagon of the five powers. Bless this person and make him my familiar." She looked hesitant, as her face burned with a blush. Her face closed in on the Neo's and he was shocked out of his mind.

"Matte! What're you-" Tiffania kissed him as per the contract. It was nice for the both of them, almost like cloud nine.

_'Oh damn. Her lips feel so good.' _Neo thought dazed.

'_This feels... nice. What is this feeling of warmth?'_ She thought as she blushed madly.

The guys were angry that this new guy got to kiss their Tiffania. The girls were jealous of that Tiffania got to kiss the hot new guy.

Tiffania pulled away, much to Neo's reluctance, and strangely enough, herself. Neo just sat there in a daze, a blush, and a small smile.

But Neo then felt a strange feeling in his right hand. Silver energy crackled around him as it encircled his forearm. The energy concentrated on the back of his right hand, and a rune was engraved into it. He screamed in anguish at the pain of it all, and Tiffania felt a bad for Neo, as she thought it was her fault. The rune was finished and Neo passed out from the pain. The rune hissed with steam, and it read, 'Windalfr'.

Tiffania immediately went to her familiar to make sure he was alright. Osmond, Louise, and Saito also went to check on the young man's condition. Tiffania was panicking a little, but Saito quickly consoled her.

"Tiffania, it's all right. He was just knocked unconscious from the rune of his contract being engraved into his hand." Saito said reassuringly. Tiffania nodded.

Osmond flipped Neo over using levitation. (A/N: This is a power, right?) And examined the rune on his right hand. It looked like the rune that he'd seen on the page next to Saito's 'Gandalfr' rune. He'd need to study this later, but right now, he needed to get Tiffania's familiar to the medical wing.

"Miss Westwood, I need to bring your familiar to the medical wing. You are free to follow if you want." He said as he picked Neo up again with levitation, and told the crowd to disperse. Once they left, he walked his way to the infirmary.

Tiffania quickly followed, with Saito and Louise following after her.

* * *

**Up In The Sky...**

A purple haired beauty stood atop her manta ray, smirking down at the academy as she had just witnessed the familiar summoning. This was Sheffield, the Mioznitnirn. Familiar to the mysterious Joseph.

Runes on her forehead began to glow purple, and she mentally called out to her master.

'_Joseph-sama.'_ She called out.

A blue haired man wearing regal clothing, was holding a miniature statue of Sheffield. He smirked as he absentmindedly rolled the figurette in his hand.

_'Yes, Sheffield?'_ He asked through their link.

_'Another Void mage has been revealed, my master. The half-elf girl has summoned a familiar from another world just like the pink-haired one did.'_ She reported.

Joseph smirked again in triumph, '_Hehe, well done Sheffield. You may report back now, we have planning to do.' _He thought to her, as he rubbed the figurette's breast with his thumb.

Sheffield blushed at what her master was doing, she smiled and obeyed her order, '_Understood, my master.'_ She flew off into the sky, unnoticed by everyone, except Tabitha. Who just stared blankly and unemotionally.

* * *

**Me: And I believe I did an awesome job right there.**

**Saito: (limps in the room covered with bandages) Damn... Louise is brutal.**

**Me: (winces in sympathy) Maa... she's just overprotective of you. In her childish mindset, you're supposted to be the perfect familar.**

**Saito: (hangs head) I know, it's just... I can't stop staring at the big bust most girls seem to have. They're everywhere.**

**Me: Dude, don't blame yourself for your pervertedness. You're a seventeen year old virgin for God's sake!**

**Saito: (mutters) Don't remind me, Louise won't let me go to second base with her.**

**Me: I'm trying to help! Anyway, while we're talking about Saito's problems, please Read and Review! Oh yeah, and guys, clean your keyboards if you jerked off to my description of Tiffa-chan. It's disgusting! Later! **


End file.
